


SGA Drabbles: Rewind Roundup

by michelel72



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelel72/pseuds/michelel72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for "Rising" and "Thirty Eight Minutes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA Drabbles: Rewind Roundup

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time there was this rewatch comm called [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sga_rewind/profile)[**sga_rewind**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sga_rewind/). It fizzled out, as many things do once my hands get on them, but I played in a couple of drabble trees before that end. In the interest of preserving my sporadic creative efforts, I'm archiving them here.
> 
> These were meant to be true drabbles, exactly 100 words (not counting titles), but they may vary slightly depending on the count tool I was using and how it handled hyphenated terms and punctuation. So it goes. Since these were drabble trees, the linking method was to reuse a phrase from a prior drabble in the tree; those phrases are bolded here, though they've been removed from their contexts. The titles are new here.

**Title** : Color, Cut, Clarity  
 **Characters** : Rodney McKay  
 **Info** : Moment from 1x02 "Rising"; gen; all audiences; no warnings.

Rodney found he was staring at the stained-glass windows despite himself. He knew he wasn't creative, but **it wasn't hard at all to picture** the massive weight of frigid water crashing through them, sending shards of color to slice those it didn't first crush or freeze or simply drown.

He shivered.

Then he straightened. He was Dr. Rodney McKay. He would not take the greatest risk of his life only to die within hours. He didn't want to die, period, but he refused to die like _this_ — uncelebrated, unreported, unmourned. _Anonymous_.

He attacked the console anew, determined he would win.

* * *

  
 **Title** : Ice Queen  
 **Characters** : Ayiana (Ancient)  
 **Info** : Moment from 1x01 "Rising"; (mostly) gen; all audiences; no warnings.

She stared at him wordlessly, her heart breaking. She could not leave. He would not stay.

He whirled and left, all they had once shared straining with every one of his steps until it shattered to nothing. He did not turn back. She did not call out.

The City lifted up and away, its drive sending wave upon wave of turmoil **across endless blankets of snow that** slowly fell, calmed, settled, until they lay undisturbed once more.

She returned to her task. She would become one with this cold and barren landscape, in time.

In many ways, she already had.

* * *

  
 **Title** : The Spice of Life  
 **Characters** : Wraith Keeper, Sumner  
 **Info** : Moment from 1x02 "Rising"; gen; all audiences; no warnings.

She licked her lips. A meaningless gesture, of course, yet she could not help herself.

The other was nothing. Whimpering, pleading, useless — as bland and flavorless as any other. Its essence did not nourish; it merely sustained **her.**

But this one. This ... Sumner. This one was new. Fresh. Exciting.

Its flavors teased at her senses, exotic and foreign. They tantalized her with their novelty, their purity.

She smiled, wider still as the Sumner recoiled. The heady blend of fear and defiance made her dizzy. To discover such a feast!

* * *

  
 **Title** : Gimbal Rig  
 **Characters** : Elizabeth Weir  
 **Info** : Moment from 1x02 "Rising"; gen; all audiences; no warnings.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a few precious seconds.

She had come to this with her eyes open. She had signed on with full confidence in her skill, prepared in every way **to be the stoic leader and mediator for her people**.

She expected challenges to her leadership from the soldiers with their guns, from the scientists with their pride. She expected crises. In the way of these things, she had them all to deal with at once … and no _time_.

She stood, eyes closed, awaiting the moment her touch could settle the perfect balance: equilibrium of all these forces.

* * *

  
 **Title** : The Myth of Invincibility  
 **Characters** : Halling  
 **Info** : Moment from 1x04 "Thirty Eight Minutes"; gen; all audiences; no warnings.

Halling **closed his eyes, trying not to** allow frustration to overtake him. It would not help.

These new people were bewildering.

He knew he should reserve judgment, but they reminded him of half-grown children. They rushed forward without consideration or caution. Worse, they acted as though they truly believed they could not die. They refused to consider the possibility at all, much less distinguish between the horror of death at the hands of the Wraith and the relief of a different fate.

He sighed, feeling old. One child was challenge enough. Should his people accept responsibility for these hundreds more?

**Author's Note:**

> [Read Livejournal comments](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/89366.html#comments) | [Leave Livejournal comment](http://michelel72.livejournal.com/89366.html?mode=reply)  
> [Read Dreamwidth comments](http://michelel72.dreamwidth.org/10219.html#comments) | [Leave Dreamwidth comment](http://michelel72.dreamwidth.org/10219.html?mode=reply)  
> [Leave anonymous numeric rating](http://www.dreamwidth.org/poll/?id=4973)


End file.
